deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Fleet
|Dorne}} 'Fleet '''was a town located outside Oltan a thousand years ago in the time of Queen Adina, which was known for their horses. During the time of Adina, which was when Rye, Sonia and Dirk had arrived in the past through the golden Door, the town was abandoned by its people who travelled to and settled in Deltora. History Seven years before Rye, Sonia and Dirk arrived in past Dorne, about a thousand years ago, Chieftain Olt, in order to prolong his life, ordered for seven young and beautiful people to be sacrificed for the Gifting. During this time, Faene D'Or's parents were killed trying to prevent Olt's men from taking the children of Fleet. Both were buried in a grave in the garden at Fleet. ''The Golden Door Rye and Sonia were brought to Fleet by Magnus FitzFee after he saved them from a bloodhog. While travelling to Fleet, Sonia noticed the various fields filled with horses and soon learned of their importance to Fleet and its people. During their stay in Fleet, Rye and Sonia met Nanion, the current chief of Fleet and they learned of his plan to evacuate the citizens of Fleet and flee Dorne. Sonia and Rye also discovered the grave of Faene's parents and met Faene herself who explained that Dirk had stayed in Fleet for a time. Soon after this however, Olt's men known as Gifters entered the town and managed to discover Faene and Sonia hiding in a small cavity hidden under the gravestone of Faene's parents. Rye subsequently left Fleet in order to save Sonia and Faene. During the events of Midsummer Eve, Nanion and the citizens of Fleet abandoned Dorne in order to travel to the Land of Dragons to escape Chieftain Olt. The Silver Door After defeating Chieftain Olt in Oltan, Rye, Sonia, Dirk and Faene returned to Fleet only to discover that it had been abandoned. While in Fleet, Faene knelt before her parent's grave. A message was also left on the Fleet welcome board after Nanion and the people of Fleet abandoned Dorne. It contained a secret code for Faene which read; 'FAENE! GO TO FITZFEE.' The companions shortly returned to the present through the golden Door, bringing Faene along. Eventually Fleet would become the town of Riverside, which would in turn become the Diggings in an alternative future that Olt's death had created. This timeline was accessible through the silver Door, but the fact that it was the same place was unknown to Rye, Dirk and Sonia while there. The Third Door In the present, Rye and Sonia discover that the small city of Riverside was built on the remains of Fleet after it was abandoned. Rye remarks that many of the houses and shops of Riverside were built around tall rock chimneys that were hollowed out by clinks and had survived since Fleet was abandoned. After the breaking of the Wall of Weld and the deescalation of tensions between the citizens of Dorne and the Fellan. Faene, the daughter of the chiefs of Fleet before Nanion of Fleet, promised to meet Janna, a descendant of the people from Fleet whom now resided in D'Or in Deltora. They promised to stand before the stone in Riverside that bore the names of Faene's parents. The stone was respected in the new town of Riverside as it was in Fleet. Trivia * The people of Fleet are the ancestors of the people of D'Or who were introduced in The Lake of Tears. References See also * D'Or * Faene D'Or * Dorne Category:Locations Category:Dorne Category:Towns Category:The Three Doors